Recently, an environment surrounding medical treatment has largely changed due to declining birthrate and an aging society, and progress in medical technology, for example. In particular, medical care expenditure in the world has increased by 5% a year both in developed countries and developing countries due to super-aging society starting from developed countries, causing an urgent issue of suppressing medical care expenditure while maintaining Quality of Life (QoL). It is particularly important to analyze and provide an optimal diagnostic process. What is especially desired upon evaluation of a “value (effect)” of a diagnostic process is to evaluate the value of a diagnostic process not based on a simple cost but on a cost required for the all processes of a patient who was in the diagnostic process through a follow-up survey.
PTL 1 provides a system that evaluates medical efficiency based on a master table in which positions of a user and physical condition evaluation indices are associated, action history of the user, and taken medicine (detected by detecting that a package is opened).